1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a backlight source, and more particularly, to a backlight module having a buffering supporter.
2. Description of Related Art
With fast development of the displaying technology, people, facilitated with those developed display devices, are living with more convenience. Flat panel displays (FPD), having the advantages of light-weight and thin-volume, have become the main stream of the display market. Comparing with most other kinds of FPDs, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have presented superior characteristics, such as better space utilization, lower power consumption, non-radiation, and lower electromagnetic interference (EMI), and thus are widely welcome by consumers. LCDs are not self-emissive displays, and therefore they have to work together with additional light sources when displaying images. Generally, a typical LCD is often provided with a backlight module for providing a light source to an LCD panel thereof.
FIG. 1 shows a partial cross-sectional view of a conventional backlight module. Referring to FIG. 1, a backlight module 100 includes a backplate 110, a plurality of supporters 120, and a plurality of lamp tubes 130. The lamp tubes 130 are held by tube racks 150, and are disposed over the backplate 110. The supporters 120 are disposed between the lamp tubes 130. Typically, the supporters 120 and the tube racks 150 are often integrally configured together by an injection molding process and disposed on a substrate 160. With the above design, the supporters 120, the tube racks 150 and the substrate 160 are in fact an integrally formed structure. Further, the backlight module 100 is often equipped with a reflection sheet 140, and optical sheets 170 for example including a diffusion sheet, a brightness enhancement film, or a prism sheet. The reflection sheet 140 and the optical sheets 170 are adapted for processing the light source provided by the lamp tubes 130 to obtain a plane light source having a uniform brightness and a high luminous efficiency.
Moreover, the optical sheets 170 are usually supported by the supporters 120 and disposed in the backlight module 100. In other words, the optical sheets 170 are direct contact with the supporters 120. Therefore, when the backlight module 100 is configured with an external force, a friction between the optical sheets 170 and the supporters 120 may be caused. As such, the optical sheets 170 are often worn by the supporters 120, and thus are likely to be damaged. When the backlight module 100 of the LCD has such damaged optical sheets 170, images displayed by the LCD may present unsatisfactory displaying performance at where the damage occurs.